


De(tention)

by PastelPunkPrincess



Series: Sex Ed Series [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Coming Out, Detention, Dirty Thoughts, High School, M/M, Realization, Teacher-Student Relationship, admission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard has to do detention, so he decides to confront Frank about his antics. He not only finds something about about the young man but also himself. Find out just how bad Frank has been affecting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De(tention)

Gerard's day got even better when he realized that he would have to do detention duty, because there was no one else to cover it and he was the only one with a student in there.

He sighed with his hands on his hips, as he stared down at the desk defeated. What the fuck was this kid's problem anyway? He had thought Frank was just being mean and giving him a hard time, but now he was pretty sure it was something worse, much worse.

Frank wanted his attention alright, his _special_ attention. The little shit got off on, not only being a sadist, but also an attention whore, literally. The bathroom incident today had been fucking ridiculous. He couldn't believe that Frank had been in there listening to him jerk off. The creep had done all of that on purpose, making him horny as shit just so that he could be there when he unraveled in the bathroom stall.

It was all so dirty and wrong, not to mention a gross invasion of his privacy, but then why did Gerard still feel a sort of delicious twinge in his gut when he thought about it. The idea that the little fuck was probably jerking off to him in the very next stall like he was some porno whore, was a little thrilling. It made him feel sexy, used, and manipulated in a wrong but addictive new way that he had never felt before.

He...kind of liked it.

The young teacher felt his pants start to tighten and he groaned. This wasn't good at all. The kid was weaseling into his way into his thoughts more and more, and he didn't know if he wanted to be in control or controlled. It was all so confusing.

He shook his head and plopped down in the chair, trying to distract himself from his sick thoughts before he popped a boner.

Although, if Gerard was going to be stuck in a room with that little prick for an hour, he was going to make the most of it. He was going to figure out what his angle was. He had to know if this was indeed what he thought it was, before his imagination jumped the gun.

Not to his disappoint, the last bell rang and the students started filling out of the halls and to the front door to leave. Gerard quickly pretended to be busy so he wouldn't accidentally look guilty the moment Frank waltzed in. He didn't want to give the bastard the pleasure of knowing how worked up he got him, any more than he already had today.

Sure enough, Gerard heard someone clear their throat and when he looked up, Frank was leaning against the door frame, with a playful smirk and a look of intrigue dancing on his face.

"Well, you just couldn't keep away from me could you Mr. Way?" he spoke smugly, as he pushed off the frame and waltzed up with his hands in his pockets.

Gerard ignored him and cleared his throat harshly, standing up to close the door.

"Take a seat Frank. We need to talk."

"Uh-oh. Am I in trouble or something?" he chuckled. "Are you going to punish me Mr. Way?" he asked, his voice dropping darkly at the end.

Gerard wheeled around, giving him a stern gaze while he debated how to deal with this in a manner that would keep the younger man from twisting everything in a dirty way.

He sighed and walked closer to him, leaning back against his desk.

"No, Frank...I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. Please, sit down."

The smile instantly dropped from the young man's face and he walked over to the nearest seat, sitting down and gazing back at him with something like concern.

Gerard debated with himself on how to continue but he decided that there was no easy way to do this.

"Frank...is there a reason why you've been...acting out lately?"

"I haven't been..."

"Frank! Don't you dare insult me and try to deny it. Nothing you've done lately has been without purpose. Why have you been doing all this childish shit, the inappropriate questions, the looks, the fucking banana shit, what is this all about? Is there some reason why you've been doing this?"

Frank closed his eyes tight and pained, flicking them back up to Gerard with a look of disdain.

"Yes," he girts out.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not telling you," he mumbled out in a huff.

"What?"

"I'm not telling you!" Frank shouted back.

Gerard closed his eyes and scrubbed his hand across his face, with a groan.

"Frank, I don't want to upset you and I don't want to make you feel like I hate you. I'm just concerned is all. These gestures are...awfully sexual. And then today in the bathroom...I'm just trying to understand."

Frank let out a shaky sigh, looking like he was holding back tears, as he started down at the wooden desk top.

"I... I'm just curious Mr. Way. I have...these feeling and they scare me but like in a good way s-sometimes. I think I might be...gay," he choked out the last word like it hurt him to admit.

Both of them were quiet for a bit before he continued on.

"I... I'm sorry. I can't help myself but you make me feel...things. Things I've never felt before for anyone. And I know you're gay, and... you make me so horny Mr. Way. Fuck! I'm just...I'm disgusting. I understand if you hate me," he started crying and buried his head in his arms, sobbing lightly onto the desk.

Gerard walked forward and laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder trying to console him.

"No, Frank, that doesn't make you disgusting. I don't hate you. I just want to help you. That's what this class is all about, understanding sexuality and how to deal with it in a safe and healthy way. I-I'll do my best to help you okay."

The young man's head shot up from the desk, his face all red and tear stained, "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you," he mouthed and wiped at his eyes.

Gerard smiled and patted him on the arm.

"Alright, why don't you just go home Frank? It's been a long day for both of us."

Frank nodded and got up, taking off, but not before turning back to look at him with a smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard smiled, feeling like he'd really made progress with the young man today. Maybe, this is how he could do what Lindsey advised him and make Frank feel like he was getting attention without causing problems.

He quickly walked down the hall to Lindsey's room, seeing her sitting on her computer with a look of concentration. Gerard knocked lightly on the door to get her attention and she turned toward him with a smile.

"Come in. I was just looking up some stuff before you got here. So, how did it go today?"

"It went well actually," he spoke, as he entered the room and walked over to a chair she'd pulled up for him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Frank came in for detention and they had made me be on duty, so I was stuck with him. I went ahead and confronted him about why he was doing all this and he opened up to me. He's...been really stressed lately, making some hard choices for himself. I think he just needs someone to be his friend and help him well he figures himself out."

"Wow, I've never really seen anyone make that kind of progress with him before. He usually doesn't open up to anyone. He just gets bored of fucking with you and moves on. You must have some magic powers or something. He must really like you."

"I don't know about that," he blushed, because fuck, Frank probably really did like him, but not in the friend kind of way.

Lindsey giggled and patted him on the arm.

"I'm glad you're getting through this. Like I said, you got this. Now let's get to work on figuring this other shit out."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Got a new chapter done, yay! I have some good stuff planed for the chapters ahead. I can't wait. This book is like my absolute favorite to write so far. I really proud of it.
> 
> I hope you all are really enjoying it too.
> 
> Question : So do you think Frank is being genuine about his admission or is he just playing Gerard?
> 
> Let me know in the comments below. Don't forget to vote and add this to your library so you can see when I update right away. Thank you for reading.
> 
> "Be prepared to feel the Romance"
> 
> xox Weylin


End file.
